Icarus
|name=Icarus |kanji=イカラス |romaji=''Ikarasu'' |alias='"The Frozen One"' (ザとうけつしさんワン,'' Za Touketsushisan Wan)'' |race=Phoenix |birthdate=Unknown |birthplace= Unknown |gender=Male |age=400+ |height=173 cm (Human Form) |weight=Unknown (Varies) |eye color=Blue |hair color=Silver (Human) Blue Feathers (Phoenix) |blood type=N/A |guild mark=None |unusual features=None |affiliation=Earthland |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Wanderer |previous occupation=Foster Father |team=None |previous team=None |partner=None |previous partner=Shiro Kirusaki |base of operations=Earthland |status=Alive |marital status=Single |relatives=Shiro Kirusaki (Foster Son) |alignment=Neutral Good |counterpart=None |magic=Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons=Aetherius |english voice= |japanese voice= |image gallery= }} Icarus '(イカラス ''Ikarasu) is the foster father of Shiro Kirusaki and taught him his signature move, Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic after finding Clayton dying in a nearby village and rised him as his own son. Later, he disappears, like the Dragons, leaving Shiro behind. Appearance Phoenix Form Icarus takes form of an enormous, beautiful deep blue eagle with some streaks of light blue or white. His wings, tail and plum feathers are made of snow made out his magical power while the rest of him are feathers, skin and muscle. Human Form As a human being, Icarus takes form of a teenager that has silver-colored hair and blue eyes. He also has 2 blue earrings (studs) in each ear. He wears something like a white tuxedo. He keeps a black colored blade with a crest on it in a violin case. Personality Icarus is rather hot-headed, with little patience at all. He usually beats Shiro in harsh training everyday, even though it pains him to do so. His personality is similar to Almark Giovanni's, mocking an enemy with insults, trying to make them angry, but he takes insults very seriously, which Icarus admits it is one of his weak points. He is also very curious of the human world, traveling around Earthland for about 400 years in human form to discover human ways and culture. Icarus usually doesn't fight, he uses tricks to might his way out of a battle. Despite of that, he can be a little perverted at some times. Icarus is also seen to a womanizer, knowing exactly what to say to a girl in any giving situation. History Icarus was born around the year 300X, the time of the Dragon Civil War. When Icarus was young, he would always wonder about humans and their ways of doing things in life. This led him to go and explore Earthland to learn human culture and ways in life. After about 400 years later, Icarus will save a young boy from death at a nearby village, burned down, no survivors except for the boy, that Icarus just walked there. Icarus asks for his name which the boy responds he doesn't know. The phoenix proceeded to ask if he remembers anything about his past, or what caused the fire. Once again, the boy didn't know. Icarus then took the boy in as a son, named him '''Shiro Kirusaki and taught Shiro his signature move, Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. He later disappears, leaving Shiro to fend for himself. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic See this article: 'Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic' Equipment Aetherius Aetheruis is the black sword that is owned by Icarus, usually used for small fights against regular humans, not mages. Like the Sword of Destruction, Aetheruis is a pitch black sword with a delicate design on the cross guard. The grip and pommel is also black. Aetheruis is kept inside a violin case, along with the violin, that Icarus carries around. Relationships Trivia * Icarus' name is from the Icarus from Greek mythology, the one who died from flying to close to the sun with a pair of wings made by his uncle. * Icarus' human form is Elliot Nightray, from the anime and manga Pandora Hearts * He gets very angry when he hears that his human form is like a 17-year old boy, even though Icarus is over 400 years old. * He has dated many girls before. Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Phoenix Category:Wandering Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Side Character Category:Iffy